Data storage devices store digitally encoded information on discs. Heads read data from or encode or record information to discs or other data storage media. Heads are positioned relative to selected data tracks via operation of a head actuator assembly. The head actuator assembly typically includes an actuator block having a plurality of actuator arms extending therefrom having heads or head suspension assemblies coupled thereto. The heads are coupled to circuitry through an circuit board or circuit portion mounted or supported by the head actuator assembly. The actuator block is actuated or moved by a drive assembly or motor to position the actuator arms and heads relative to select data tracks on the disc surface to read or write information relative to the disc. Vibration of the actuator assembly can interfere with placement of the heads relative to the disc surface or in particular interfere with head positioning for recording servo information or patterns on a disc or discs. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems and offer other advantages over the prior art.